My Red Thread of Destiny
by Xeziel15
Summary: Two bonds were lost in the aftermath of the failed retrieval mission. A bond between his best friend and a bond between her master. What happens when Fate intervenes and weaves the two broken bonds together in destiny. An Uzumaki fic. [NaruTayu]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Tayuya would somehow be alive ;3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Part 1: Chance of a New Life]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~oOo Prologue oOo~<strong>_

_Rain pours down the valley, as if washing away the scorches and marks of the battle that had taken place. The Final Valley. The place where two of the great shinobi in time fought till the other was dead. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. And now, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The two had battled each other with all their might. Both of them were willing to go all way for what they believe in. One was for power, while the other one was for friendship. A true test for both shinobi. But also a loss. Perhaps this was a repeat of the past or an event that foreshadows things to come. Either way, Fate has a very cruel sense of humor._

_The aftermath of this grand battle will result in two bonds being severed. One is the ties that bound to one's own village. Sasuke left the scene with his village and former friend behind his back. He never looked back and only looked on ahead. Eyes singled on revenge. The bond between him and his older brother was now stronger than ever. In order to attain his lifelong goal, he must sacrifice whatever he must to achieve power. That is what a true avenger must be._

_A sad and lonely road for one so young and full of promise. Naruto tried everything in his power to stop him from going to that snake. He was even willing to unleash his inner demon just to stop him. But it wasn't enough. His call never reached his friend's ears. He was too submerged in his own search for power that he failed to notice what's important. He severed a bond that was so...precious._

_Battered and defeated, Naruto lies face up to the weeping sky. It trickles down on his unmoving face. Eyes closed in deep slumber. A little while later, two forms drop down near the unconscious boy. A man wearing a mask and his little ninja hound._

_Rain continues to pour down on them as the silver-haired jōnin looks down in sadness. Dark clouds spreading ever so slowly up the valley to the surrounding forest. It washes away the battles that had been laid, cleansing all the sweat and blood sacrificed to achieve one's mission. A forest of bones where a lone boy stood and died proudly for what he believed in. His eyes still wide and open as the rain cries for the lost soul._

_It spreads further to a wide open field of sliced up trees where a young girl lies dead underneath a stack of human-size logs. Rain trickles down on her form. Its tears washing away the blood dripping down her mouth, as if wishing her a final farewell to the world. However..._

_The redheaded girl lets out a small cough. New blood coming forth. Just then, the rain gradually comes to a stop, making way for the bright light to pierce through the dark clouds. The first ray of hope kisses her lips where a scowl can be usually seen. But right now, her face is peaceful like Death's touch. The light slowly spreading as a new beginning awaits._

_**~oOo My Red Thread of Destiny oOo~**_

Rain falls down over three black cloaked shinobi. Droplets of water splattering their animal-styled porcelain masks as they fly through the forest at a very fast rate. All were silent as they concentrated on doing the task at hand. Just then, the three stop by a branch as they look on ahead at a great expanse of levelled out forest trees. It was as if an angry, vicious, and rampaging storm had passed by, laying waste wherever it goes.

"How can an entire forest be decimated like this?" One of them says, a male.

Beside him on his left, the second cloaked shinobi kneels down, looking at one of the chopped off trees nearby. "Judging by how the trees were cleanly sliced through, I'd say this was done by a long-ranged wind jutsu."

"Must be a powerful ninja."

The woman nods. "Either way, no one could have survived something like this. And if someone did, then they're better off dead."

The female shinobi stands up and proceeds to move up north-east. The male shinobi follows as well. But soon, they stop in their tracks. The two look back at their third companion who was still observing the destroyed forest.

"Did you sense something?" The woman asks.

The third cloaked shinobi shakes its head, and then looks back again at the forest.

The two shinobi look at each other. The man just shrugs his shoulders, and the woman lets out a sigh. She then looks back their companion. "Are you still thinking about Hayate?"

"..."

"..."

"...sometimes...but I– now's not the right time." The shinobi jumps down to one of the chopped trees, and then looks back at the two. "Komachi. Towa. You go on ahead. I'll stay behind and have a look around."

Komachi nods. "Alright. Stay sharp, Yugao."

"See you back at the village," Towa says.

With that, the two disappear through the still standing trees. Turning back to face the vast levelled down forest, Yugao jumps from sliced tree trunk to tree trunk, looking around for at least a sign of something. The Hokage had formed a search team regarding the retrieval team sent yesterday. Officially, the Medical Corps and Kakashi Hatake were sent to get the retrieval team back to the Leaf Village. But that's not the case with the Anbu Black Ops search team.

While Yugao continues her search of the area, the rain slowly dies down until it was nothing but light droplets here and there. Bright light comes through the dark clouds above, shining its warm rays to the cold wet ground. The puddles of water shining by the reflected light, making a beautiful scene to see. But that's not what caught the female Anbu's attention. No, it was actually tufts of red hair sitting by a log up north where the rays of light shines down.

Yugao quickly dashes through the obstacles of sliced trees and arrives at her destination. What she does find sparks her interests. Based on the description of Anbu Captain Otomatsu, the unconscious redheaded girl was one of the Sound shinobi from the invasion. One of the four that had a hand on the Third Hokage's death. And now, one of Sasuke Uchiha's escorts. Well, was. Right now she was as good as any dead shinobi. And no use for the Hidden Leaf Village.

Suddenly, the girl lets out a cough with blood coming forth her lips. Yugao's eyes widen behind her mask. The girl was still breathing. But how? She didn't sense her chakra.

"Even now," Yugao whispers.

She looks at the girl's lower body. It was crushed by two larger than human-size logs. Shifting her attention to the girl herself, she notices how her breathing was labored. Internal injury.

Deciding that now was the right time, Yugao places both her index and middle fingers in a criss-cross pattern. A poof of smoke appears, and an identical Yugao takes place. The clone moves by the girl's head, while the real Yugao takes down her cloak's hood and reaches for the sword hidden under. Channelling chakra into it, the purple-haired Anbu swiftly and cleanly cuts the wooden logs. But also being very careful not to hit her. And as the large logs gave way, the Yugao clone quickly pulls the rain-soaked girl out before anymore damage could be done.

Sheathing her sword, Yugao makes a half-handed ram sign, and her clone poofs out of existence. She kneels by the redhead's side and places her right hand over the girl's upper body. With hand glowing green, she assesses her for any major injuries. Her hand moves up, and then down to her lower body where it seems the most damage was done. She couldn't heal something like that. The most she could do to keep her alive was to...

Moving her hand back to her upper body, Yugao places both her hands over her left lung, healing the girl of her injury. After that was done, she takes off her black cloak and carefully puts it on the Sound shinobi.

"That should at least keep your body warm," Yugao says.

The purple-haired Anbu looks down at the unconscious redhead. She was breathing just fine, unlike before. And that makes it easier. Kneeling down, Yugao lifts up the girl and carefully maneuvers her body so that she was riding behind her back. With everything set, secure, and in place, Yugao jumps the sliced up trees, making her way back towards the Hidden Leaf.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Kakashi flies through the trees with Pakkun following right behind. They had found Naruto and were heading back towards the Hidden Leaf. Even though the jōnin was sad that one of his students left while the other one was seriously injured, he was at least glad to know that both of them were still breathing. If somehow he had lost one, it would be a deep blow on him. He couldn't afford to lose another comrade.

Kakashi looks back at the blond on his back. Naruto was sound asleep. A serene expression so unlike his loud and hyperactive persona. Though he couldn't imagine how much pain he had been through. Naruto deserves a break. His wounds were serious, but already healing at a fast rate. He will be alright thanks to the Nine-Tails. And that at least comforts the silver-haired jōnin. Naruto would be alright.

Turning back to face the trees ahead, Kakashi continues his way back to the village. But just then, he spots movement due south-east by his left. An enemy perhaps? Or maybe. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like her.

Kakashi quickens his pace, following the blur he had seen.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Yugao continues her flight path when suddenly, she senses a presence coming towards her. She was about to reach for her sword, but soon stops when she realizes just who the chakra signature belongs to. The mission was supposed to be kept in secret. She could just boost her speed and somehow lose him. But this was _him_ they're talking about. He would just catch up anyways. Besides, he was her senior.

Yugao continues her speed, waiting for the former Anbu to catch up. Moments later, a greyish-white, green, and blue blur drops by the trees down to her right, emulating her speed level.

"Kakashi." She greets.

"Yugao." He eye smiles.

"Pakkun." The ninja hound suddenly interrupts.

The two shinobi sweatdrop.

Shaking his head, Kakashi looks at the young woman. Straight purple hair reaching down to her waist. Her features were blocked by the Anbu mask she was wearing. But he knew what was underneath those thin cat-like slit holes were sharp, but kind brown eyes. As a member of the Anbu, she wore the standard uniform consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards, and a katana strapped to her back. She also has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. Overall, she still looks the same.

Shifting his attention from the woman to the cloaked person riding on her back, Kakashi narrows his eye as he recognizes the girl. Even though he was very far when the attack on the Third had happened, he saw each of the enemy's faces with his Sharingan eye.

Kakashi looks back at Yugao. "I'm guessing an Anbu search team was sent to capture the bodies of the enemy ninja. And with how you're holding one of Orochimaru's lackeys like that, it means that the girl is still alive. Am I right?"

Yugao nods. "I see that you rescued Naruto Uzumaki. But it seems Sasuke Uchiha's not found anywhere in the area. So he had escaped."

"Unfortunately."

A sudden cough takes their attention, and the two look at the redhead. Blood trickles down her mouth, dripping some on Yugao's right shoulder.

The purple-haired Anbu stops on a branch, carefully laying down the injured girl. Yugao moves the cloak's flaps and places her hand over the girl's chest, glowing green. Kakashi and Pakkun stop on her branch as well, looking at the Sound girl with the latter coming near her. As Yugao tries to heal her injury, the girl lets out another bloody cough.

"Tch."

"What's her situation?" Kakashi asks.

"Her lower body is badly damaged. But the cause of internal bleeding comes from her punctured left lung," Yugao answers.

"Then you shouldn't have carried her on your back."

She stops at what she was doing, and then stares at him. "My mistake. My medical capabilities still need a lot of work." She then looks back at the girl. "I thought I healed it properly."

Kakashi sighs. "Well, what's done is done."

"Kakashi." Pakkun calls.

"Hmm?" He looks at the ninja hound. "What is it, Pakkun?"

The small pug closes in and takes a whiff of the girl. His big cute eyes narrowing. "It's this girl. She's–"

Pakkun was suddenly cut off by more coughing coming from the girl with more blood coming out of her mouth.

"We don't have time. I need to get her to Lady Hokage immediately." Yugao kneels down and proceeds to carry her again.

"Why don't you let me handle her?" Kakashi suggests. He then walks toward the girl, laying down Naruto beside her.

A still moment passes by the two unconscious teens, and sudden thought comes inside Kakashi and Yugao's mind as they picture the blond and the redhead beside together. But that soon fades away, and the jōnin picks her up bridal-style, while the Anbu lifts Naruto up and positions him on her back.

With that, the three continue their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

In one of the intensive care units down below in the hospital's basement lies the redheaded Sound ninja girl. Dextrose was flowing down and was attached to her left hand from a plastic bag on a stand by her bed and more than a dozen medical wires were attached to her head and upper body in order to closely monitor her health and condition. Guaranteed, she would live. Any major injury afflicted upon her has been dealt with by the Hokage herself. Although very taxing and a dangerous process, the girl's condition has been stabilized. She was now sleeping soundly and out of pain.

The blonde Hokage eyes her from a one-way mirror at the right side wall by the room's only exit. Her brows were slightly brought down, and a thin line creased the side of her mouth from all the frowning and thinking. They had successfully captured one of her former teammate's subordinates. With the Torture and Intelligence Force, it'll be an easy task in getting out all the information needed to bring down the snake but...

Tsunade sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. All these problems and the solutions she has to solve were giving her a major headache. If she could only just steal a couple bottles of sake, her headache might be relieved. It wouldn't hurt for a cup of drink and all, right? But being the Hokage that she is, it was her duty to ensure the village's safety. The village and the people within were her top priority. It has only recently coped up from the joint invasion from the Hidden Sand and Sound. And now, Orochimaru strikes yet again when he sent his subordinates to get Sasuke Uchiha. It was a blow to village to lose one of the two remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. Not to mention now that the Sharingan was in his hands, Orochimaru's strength grows by the second. It'll only be just a matter of time before he lays siege to the village again.

But her worries were at least comforted when Jiraiya had told her that he couldn't use his Immortality Jutsu to transfer bodies for about another three years. Knowing Orochimaru, he will most likely wait for the Sharingan before he attacks. There was still time to prepare. And Naruto–

Tsunade's brow eases. She looks at a clock hanging above the wall. "Three years, huh," She mumbles to herself. A small smile forms on her lips. "I guess I'll miss the little brat."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

It has been three weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya had left the village. A three-year training trip. Though it was actually less than that. Jiraiya didn't give a specific date, but he told her that they would return by the time of the Chūnin Exams. Probably the fifth or sixth starting from the one coming the next two months or so.

Tsunade leans in on the sofa she was sitting. Her left arm was propped up on its top back as she looks at the four framed pictures hanging above the wall. Her grandfather. Her granduncle. Her teacher. And her predecessor. All had given their lives for the village. And now, she must do the same. What being a Hokage truly means is that no matter what crisis may befall on the village, the duty of protecting and raising the little leaves falls on her shoulders.

A smile lights up Tsunade's face. "Being Hokage's difficult, isn't it?" She looks up at each of the past Hokage before her. She then closes her eyes to at least get a short rest before resuming her paper work duties.

Just then, an Anbu with a cat-like mask suddenly drops down. "Lady Hokage! It's urgent that you come with to the Leaf Hospital immediately."

She looks at him. "What is it about?"

"It's the Sound shinobi, milady."

"Oh, is she finally awake?"

"No. It's actually worse."

Tsunade stands up. "Tell me what happened? What's the situation?!"

"That's just it. They don't know what's wrong with her? Right now, the Medical Corps are doing their best to stabilize–"

The Anbu stops what he was saying as the blonde Hokage strides past him, throwing the door open and marching her way to the hospital.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

When Tsunade arrives at the location, she was greeted by shouts and orders thrown across the room. Her eyes then immediately land on the redhead as she convulses uncontrollably on the bed. Her eyes were wide open, but were dazed. A little bit of saliva drips from the corner of her mouth as she continues to trash around. Two medical ninja were holding her down. One of them was her apprentice.

Tsunade walks inside the room. "Shizune, what's going on?!"

The black-haired woman turns around and meets the blonde's eyes. Her expression slightly softens at seeing her master. But they were still edgy and worried. "She's having seizures. And it's been like this for fifteen minutes. Stopping, but resuming again after a while."

As that was said, the girl's body slacks. She lays unmoving with her eyes looking straight dead ahead and her mouth slightly ajar. Tsunade walks toward her and places her hand over her face.

No response.

She then palms her eyes and closes them. After that, she turns back to face the black-haired woman. "Do you have any idea what might be the cause of the attack?"

Shizune shakes her head. "I've no clue. We've read the scans, but nothing seems to show up. Even our medical ninjutsu doesn't help."

Tsunade rubs her forehead, and then looks at the sleeping girl. Her brow was scrunched down, and a frown paints her face. Her left hand glows green, and she places it over the girl's body.

...nothing.

Tsunade narrows her eyes and orders the cat-masked Anbu she was with. "Kusa, call in Mejiro immediately!"

The Anbu quickly disappears. A little while later, an Anbu with a bird-like mask in a white coat suddenly appears. "Lady Hokage."

"I need you to use your Byakugan and check the state of the girl's chakra."

"Right away." The Hyūga Anbu activates his kekkei genkai and looks at the now stable girl. "Wait, this is..."

"What is it?! Spit it out!" The Hokage barks.

The Anbu moves closer. "Her chakra network is in complete disarray. More specifically, it's eating away her chakra!"

The Hokage and the two medical ninja's eyes widen.

"At this rate, her body will give way. And soon...she'll die."

Tsunade puts her hand on her chin, biting her lower lip. "Something's affecting her chakra system. Maybe something injected to her. Or something she took in."

Shizune gasps. "The pills!"

Tsunade looks at her. "Pills?"

She nods. "We found a small bottle containing pills in her possession. Looking at how she's from the Sound, it might've come from–"

"–Orochimaru."

Shizune nods.

Tsunade frowns. "Alright. Shizune, I need you to get me a sample of that pill. We'll make an antidote out of it as a countermeasure." She then turns to the Anbu and the medical ninja. "Both of you stay with the girl. Report immediately if anything new happens."

"Understood, Lady Hokage!"

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Tsunade lies awake in her office, staring at the ceiling though looking at nothing in particular. It was the dead of night, but still she couldn't sleep. Her mind was still restless. She was thinking about the redheaded girl sleeping soundly in her hospital room. The Anbu were guarding her, as well as a few handpicked medical ninja checking on her condition. She has stabilized just a few hours ago. The toxins inside her were removed by the antidote they made. She would be alright but...

From the report Shikamaru had given her the day after the failed retrieval mission, Tayuya was a member of the Sound team that had escorted Sasuke out of the Hidden Leaf. Her abilities are mostly sound-based, as well as being a long-range genjutsu specialist. What fills the blonde Hokage's mind though was the fact that she has the curse mark. And Tsunade could only guess that it was by that reason that Orochimaru had her taking pills as it probably increases the use and effectivity of the curse mark. But such things will always have a catch. She must have been doing that for a long time. And just by stopping and being cut off from that supply, her body underwent severe withdrawal.

Tsunade sighs. How could such a thing happen? Orochimaru. Though it was really no surprise. She didn't know it back then. It was before she was even chosen for the title of Hokage.

Just then, a sudden knock takes the Hokage out of her thoughts. She clears her throat. "Come in."

The door opens, and Shizune enters the office, a clipboard in her hand. "Umm, Lady Tsunade. I have some uh...news."

The blonde groans and closes her eyes, leaning back on her chair. "Please tell me it's the good kind."

Shizune sweatdrops. "Well, I think it's good, but kinda slightly bad."

Tsunade looks at her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know how she's one of Orochimaru's subordinates."

"Yes."

"I think that status will give us a problem. As well as the consequences of what she had done."

Tsunade leans on her desk, elbows propped up and fingers laced. "I'm already aware of that, Shizune. What are you getting at?"

"Well..." Shizune scratches the back of her head. "You remember telling me to get a sample of her blood if there are any more of that toxin inside of her"

Tsunade nods.

"Well, the thing is...I have the results. I think you'll be very surprised at what you find."

Tsunade tilts her head to the side as Shizune hands her the clipboard. She takes it and reads what it says.

_Patient Information  
><em>_Name: Tayuya  
><em>_Patient ID: 750101  
><em>_Birth Date: Unknown  
><em>_Sex: Female  
><em>_Age: 14 - 15  
><em>_Status: Alive  
><em>_Height: 4.8 ft  
><em>_Weight: 84.2 lb  
><em>_Blood Type: A_

"It's at the bottom," Shizune suddenly says, "At the Blood Test Results, milady."

Tsunade scrolls down her eyes until they land on the Blood Test Section. A blank look passes by her face as she finishes reading it. But when understanding sinks in, her eyes gradually widen in shock and surprise. Her mouth hangs agape. The blonde Hokage reads it over again. Particularly the words 'Positive' and 'Uzumaki'.

Minutes pass by, and Shizune starts to worry for her master as she continues to clutch on the clipboard for dear life. "Umm, L-Lady Tsunade. Are you alright?"

Her voice seems to reach the blonde as Tsunade suddenly blinks her eyes and looks back at her apprentice. "Shizune. Tayuya is...she's..."

The black-haired woman nods. "It seems so. No wonder she has red hair, as well as surviving being crushed by sliced trees," she says the last part solemnly. "Do you think...do you think she knows? Should we tell Master Jiraiya and Naruto about this?"

Tsunade shrugs, and then gives the clipboard back to Shizune. Leaning back on her seat, she swivels her chair so that she was looking outside at the moon from her window.

After about a minute of silence, Tsunade speaks up. "I'll tell Jiraiya once they're back at the village."

"And Naruto?"

"...I'm not sure. For both of them."

"Naruto and Tayuya?"

Tsunade nods, a dazed look in her eyes. "I can't believe we found one. After all these years I thought their entire clan and culture would just fade away into non-existence. There's still a chance. Naruto Uzumaki...and now Tayuya Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Aaaawww, the latest manga chapter was so beautiful and heartwarming, I think I'm gonna cry. Happy Birthday, Naruto! X)**

**Anyway, this story will be a dedicated NaruTayu pairing. So for those fans of the pairing, I'm glad to present another fanfic for that collection! XD**

**The main characters will of course be Naruto & Tayuya. Though they didn't really get enough screen time in the prologue. But don't worry, they'll be shown in the next chapter. ****The main supporting characters will be Yugao, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Also, I plan on dividing the story into 5 parts:**

**Part 1 - Introduction**

**Part 2 - Uzumaki Clan**

**Part 3 - Tayuya's Past**

**Part 4 - Nine-Tails**

**Part 5 - ...it's a secret haha X)**

**Anyways, please be kind and read & review hehe ;3**


	2. Meeting You Again

**AN:**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. Besides getting sick, I kinda got down from the comments about canon Naruto. I was actually surprised by it. Thanks to a friend's advice, I know now what I have to do. My story, my rules.**

**Anyways by reading other fics and drawing Yugao all day got me in writing this again.**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 1 of My Red Thread of Destiny! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~oOo Chapter 1: Meeting You Again oOo~<strong>_

A lone man stood in the grassy fields, staring at a slanted kunai-shaped structure. Engravings are seen on its front, displaying numerous names. The names listed signify all the ninja who died in service to the Hidden Leaf. For all the blood and sacrifice spilt for the sake of the village, a Memorial Stone was built in their honor. A shinobi's death shed for love and peace. What an honor to die for one's village. To ensure that it continues to grow, and the trees to sprout its little leaves for the new generation to come.

Though in death they are gone, but in the hearts of their loved ones their memories are preserved. A soft breeze gently brushes the man's silver hair as he continues his reverie, remembering the days when the two of them would always be in conflict. Their skills, ideas, and characteristics were completely different. He was the cool and collected one, while _he_ was loud and brash. He would go for the best route, yet _he_ would do the opposite. He was the top of his class, but _he_ was the dead last. It was a funny thing really how different they were. But when put together, they were a team. From behind his dark blue mask, a small smile graces the man lips. They were a team. He was _his_ best friend, and _he_ was his. Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi looks at his friend's name. Almost every day, the masked jōnin would visit Obito's memorial grave. His body wasn't retrieved as he was crushed and buried by large rocks. He sacrificed himself without thinking of his well being. Obito saved him. Not just from death, but as a person as well. Kakashi remembers the days when would act cold and only deem anything good if they were useful to him. Friendship was not essential. Only the mission was important. He would do anything in order to complete the mission. Even if it meant sacrificing his comrades.

_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum, but those who would abandon either one of their friends are worse than scum. I'm scum anyway, so I'm gonna choose to break the rules. If doing that somehow makes me less than a true shinobi, then I'll just go and crush all of the so-called real shinobi."_

Obito's conviction shook Kakashi. His words pierced his cold heart. When he died, his ideals were passed down onto him just as the Sharingan that now inhibits his left eye. Kakashi is Obito Uchiha's living legacy. And it is his will to pass it down to the next generation.

Kakashi looks up at the clear blue sky. He chuckles softly as he thinks at how he had failed that part. Yes, he taught his three students Obito's words. But somehow, Sasuke never got his message. He was-how he'd put it-basically almost the same as the past Kakashi. No, the one that inherited Obito's will was Naruto. Every time he sees his blond student, he would see Obito in him. Their ideals. Their aspirations.

_"And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."_

Kakashi eye smiles, wondering how his cute little genin was doing. Well, he guesses that Naruto wasn't that cute anymore. Now that he thinks about it, Naruto just turned fifteen three weeks ago. Kakashi pictures an older looking Naruto, but with the same goofy grin and brash attitude. The silver-haired jōnin crosses his arms, nodding his head in agreement. Just then, a voice breaks the peaceful silence he created.

"So this is where you are, Kakashi. Figures you would be here."

The masked jōnin turns around and was greeted by waist-length purple hair, dark brown eyes, and red-tinted lips turned into a small smile. Kakashi eye smiles and greets his long-time Anbu friend with a raised hand. "Hey there. Haven't seen you in a while."

Yugao shakes her head. "That's because I'm quite busy."

Kakashi puts both his hands on his pockets, looking up at the sky."Ah, lost in the road of life. Is that it?"

The purple-haired Anbu chuckles softly and walks toward the Memorial Stone, placing a bouquet of white roses at its base.

"Flowers for Hayate?"

Yugao nods. "Thought I should drop by. It's been a while since I'm temporarily free of my charge."

"Ah, how is our little firecracker doing these days?"

The Anbu heaves a deep and long sigh.

Kakashi sweatdrops, feeling a bit of remorse for his fellow Anbu. "I'm guessing it's no milk and honey."

She shakes her head and stands up. "You have no idea just how much I've had to control myself. For the first two weeks, I had the urge to take up my sword and just shut the girl up."

Another sweatdrop joins jōnin's first one. "You're exaggerating, right?"

The Anbu looks to the side. "I guess..."

A third sweatdrop sits beside the other two on Kakashi's forehead.

Yugao looks to the side. "It doesn't matter now anyway. Living together with her this past month, I think Ikari and I are starting to understand one another."

"Hmm, where is she anyway?"

"She's where she should be. And by the way–" She looks back at the silver-haired jōnin. "–my visit here isn't entirely in all honesty about...him."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Lady Hokage sent me to retrieve you. It seems that your record for tardiness never fails its mark."

Kakashi eye smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Hehe, you got me there."

Shaking her head, Yugao takes her Anbu mask that hung by the right side of her hip and puts it on, concealing her face from view. "I'll be right by if anything happens."

Kakashi nods in understanding. "I'm guessing that Lady Tsunade is expecting them to arrive today." He chuckles softly. "This'll be interesting."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Underneath the multitude of leaves by the base of the tree line were two people walking down a rough road leading nowhere other than the village of their birthplace. The road may seem long and tedious, but for the pair of Leaf shinobi, the trip was worthwhile. After all, it's been a good two years and four months of hard work and training. And just the thought of going back home and getting to see everyone again makes the fifteen-year-old blond excited. His strides get longer, and his speed goes faster.

"Naruto." A voice calls from behind. But the fifteen-year-old didn't seem to hear it as he continues his fast pace. "Slow down, Naruto."

The second call seems to push through as the blond slows down, but only for a bit. He looks back at his white-haired perverted sensei. A grin paints his face as he points at the direction up ahead of them. "I can see it, Pervy Sage! I can see the village from way over here!"

Looking at where his student was pointing at, Jiraiya could see the top outlines of a large looming gate that could only belong to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A wide smile lights up the man's face at seeing the familiar gates of his home. A welcoming sight for its returning shinobi.

"I wonder how everyone's doing. I wonder how much the village has changed," Naruto suddenly says.

Jiraiya shifts his gaze down to his student. He had a dazed look as if his mind was somewhere else other than his current position. Jiraiya walks over to his apprentice and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, why so glum all of a sudden? I thought you were excited to go home, kid."

As that was said, Naruto seems to shake out from whatever trance he was in. Opting for his usual trademark grin, he looks at his master and salutes him. "Okay, let's go."

The master and student continue on their journey back home. It only took the two shinobi a few minutes to see the full view of the intimidating gate. And as they pass by under its gaze, Naruto felt happy. He was finally home. And that brought an ecstatic feeling down the pit of his stomach.

The two continue their way through the heart of the village, passing by the villagers as they were busy with their day to day lives. Laughs were heard. People talking and happily conversing with one another. Naruto smiles at the sight. "It's been about two and a half years."

"So it has," Jiraiya replies.

"It feels as though we haven't even left. The village still looks the same as I remember."

"Nah, it's all just in your head."

Naruto laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just missed this all."

Suddenly, as idea pops inside his mind. Looking around, he notices a tall post that towers above almost all of the buildings. Grinning, Naruto concentrates his chakra on the soles of his feet, dropping his blue backpack and quickly climbing the post all the way to the top.

Putting his hand on his hip, Jiraiya chuckles as he looks up at his student. "Always rambunctious.

When the fifteen-year-old blond reaches the top, he spreads out his arms as he takes a grand look at the village of his birth. The wind brushes against his form, and he couldn't help but feel ecstatic again at the sight. "Now this takes me back! The village hasn't changed a bit! I'm home everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!" He punches out his fist.

As his excitement goes down, Naruto puts both his hands on his hips, marveling at the sight before him. "Man, I'm feeling so nostalgic now." He looks around at every building, tree, and just about everything. Just then, his eyes wander at the great mountain where the stone carvings of every shinobi that took the mantle of being the Hokage. There were supposed to be only four of them, but now there was an extra face. And a familiar one at that. Naruto chuckles. "They added Grandma Tsunade's face up there."

"Naruto?! Naruto is that you?!" A voice suddenly says from below.

The blond looks down toward the ground and sees a sight that brings happiness in his heart. It was none other than his teammate, Sakura.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Inside the Hokage's office were three people. Sitting behind her desk was none other than the Hokage herself. Her attendant, Shizune, was pouring her a cup of tea as the blonde was busy giving instructions at their third companion.

She was a girl with long red hair that falls down to her hips. Her face was blocked by a cat-like mask with red wavy lines at each side, an arc from the left ear that comes down to the middle top, and marks going down at the inner eyehole. Though she doesn't wear their standard uniform, just by seeing her with that mask indicates that the girl does belong with the Leaf's Anbu black ops.

The Hokage was almost finished with her instructions to the Anbu girl. Though in truth, the redhead wasn't all that listening as her mind was somewhere else. Tsunade notices this even with the Anbu mask shielding the girl's face. She was the Hokage after all.

"Hey, are you even listening?!" Tsunade says impatiently.

"There are three shitheads coming over to see you," she says. "I think one of them is probably Pink Shit."

Shizune sighs, "Language."

"Don't really care," she casually replies back.

Tsunade heaves a sigh, ignoring the casual nicknames or insults that the redhead gives. "Language aside, I think your sensory skills are improving if you can now determine which individual chakra they belong to."

The Anbu nods, putting one hand on her hip. "Uzuki has been teaching me to sense and differentiate chakra, as well as in the arts of kenjutsu."

"That's good to hear. You're learning the skills that your clan possessed."

She nods her head, and then says something off topic, "When are you going to give it to me? The item I requested."

Tsunade looks at the girl. She has been asking about a flute recently, always bothering her whenever she has the chance. Tsunade laces her fingers under her chin, regarding the girl in all seriousness. "Five more months and your probation ends. For now, I want you to train hard under the Anbu I assigned to you. Is that understood, Ikari."

The girl looks to the side. A low growl could be heard emanating from her mask. "Alright, I understand." She then looks back at the Hokage. "But I want to know when are you going to stop calling me by that stupid f*cking label and actually start calling me by–you know–my real name?"

Tsunade was about to answer, when a sudden knock on the door stops her from doing so.

"F*cking timing."

Tsunade ignores foul tongue and waits for the door to open.

Sakura comes inside with Naruto and Master Jiraiya behind her. Seeing her own master and fellow apprentice, she gives a quick bow and excitedly steps to the side, pointing at her blond teammate. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune, look who's back!"

Tsunade and Shizune look at the guy Sakura was pointing at. Spiky yellow hair, three whisker marks on each side of his cheek, and a toothy grin that could no doubt belong to none other than the Leaf's blond knucklehead.

A smile lights up the Hokage's face. "Well, look who's gotten taller."

"It good to see you, Naruto!" Shizune beams.

Grinning, the blond genin puts both his hands by the back of his head. "Nice to see you guys too."

Jiraiya crosses his arms and huffs. "Hey, what about me? I came back too, ya know."

Tsunade waves her hand. "Of course, of course. We all know that."

The Toad Sage pouts. "Hmph, you guys don't appreciate me much, do you?"

Tsunade chuckles. "Oh stop being so overly dramatic, Jiraiya. It's good to see you."

"Alright, I'll forgive you just this once." A perverted grin appears on his face. "But only if you could do me a favor by helping me write my next novel. And I could only do that if you showed me your grand and bodacious bo–"

A fast flying projectile that is a cup filled with tea suddenly zooms in the room and lands a mark right in the middle of the white-haired Sannin's face.

Tsunade scowls. "I take back what I said. It wasn't good to see you, you pervert!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Shizune all had sweatdrops on their foreheads. Naruto kinda felt bad for his master, but he knew he had it coming. Sakura and Shizune on the other hand could only look on at their master's quick temper.

And as Jiraiya grabs his seemingly broken nose and writhes in pain on the floor, Sakura notices the other person standing inside the room. It was the young Anbu she'd recently seen this past month. Although she shouldn't fear any of their allies, it unnerved Sakura how the redhead could stare at them as if boring holes right through their heads.

Naruto notices his pink-haired friend's change of mood. "Hey Sakura, are you alright?"

When she didn't respond, he then turns his gaze to where she was looking at. It slightly startled him to know that there was another person inside the room besides them. It was an Anbu girl that was probably about the same age as them. Maybe older. She had hip-length red hair with two long bangs framing the sides of her face. Instead of the usual Anbu get up, she wore a black zip up vest with a short collar, white shorts that stops at the middle of her thighs with fishnets continuing down above her knees as well as covering both her biceps, black wristbands, and bandages that covered her lower legs down until it reaches her black ninja sandals. She also had the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

The girl was staring at him, and Naruto couldn't help but stare as well, not just at her mask-covered face, but at her long red hair. He couldn't help but think that it was beautiful. Naruto shakes his head, while the Anbu slightly tilts her head to the side.

This silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by the two Sannin and attendant inside the room. The two women knew all too well what ties the two teens, while Jiraiya didn't recognize the girl at all. He knew all of the Leaf's Anbu's identities. She was probably new.

Tsunade coughs, breaking the silence. She looks at the girl. "You're dismissed, Ikari."

The redhead regards the Hokage for a moment, before casually heading towards the door.

Jiraiya lifts an eyebrow at that.

All of them watch as the Anbu passes them by. But a sudden knock on the door stops her advance. It opens up to two shinobi. One was a black-haired chūnin with a high ponytail, while the other one was a blonde jōnin from the Hidden Sand.

Sakura smiles at the faces of Shikamaru and Temari. She was about to greet the two and to tell them who was back, but it all falls silent as a sudden mass of killing intent fills up the room.

Temari's eyes widen at the heavy amount of KI directed solely on her. Sweat drips down her brow, and she immediately grabs her fan, staring daggers at the redheaded Anbu girl in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember me." She moves up her hand to free her mask.

Tsunade stands from her chair and glares at her. "Ikari, I order you to stand down!"

The redhead stops and slowly drops her hand, but her death glare didn't falter.

Before anything unnecessary could happen, Shikamaru tries to stand between the two girls, putting his hands up and planning the next two-hundred steps to calm things down. "Now wait just a second. We're all allies and friends here." He eyes the redhead as he says the last part. "So drop the weapons and the glaring and all. Everyone just take a deep breath and calm do-"

Suddenly, the girl's finger twitches, and Temari automatically goes for the attack. However, the blow never came as a purple-haired Anbu and a silver-haired jōnin suddenly appear. Kakashi grabs a hold of Temari's fan held hand, while Yugao places a hand on top of the girl's head.

Tension fills up the room as the two girls continue their glaring contest, ignoring the two shinobi by their side. Naruto and Sakura could only stare in confusion, while Jiraiya observes the tempered redhead. He shifts his eyes to Tsunade and gives her a look that says, 'We need to talk'. The blonde Hokage just nods an affirmative, before turning back her attention at the two.

Yugao looks at her young charge. She really was a handful. Chuckling to herself a bit, she pats her head and strokes the top of her hair. This technique seems to calm the girl. And gradually, her anger diminishes. Temari also seems to calm down, but was still wary. Shikamaru on the other hand breathes a sigh of relief, muttering about how troublesome women are.

Eyeing the girl one last time, Temari turns her attention to the blonde Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, may I ask why one of your Anbu tried to attack me?"

"Well actually, she didn't really attack y–" Shikamaru starts.

Temari glares at the chūnin.

He holds up his hands in defense. "Whoa, easy there. I'm on your side." He then casts a glance at the redhead, who in turn looks back at him.

Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose. "Uzuki, please escort her out of this room before anything more regrettable things could happen."

Nodding her head, Yugao places her hand at the younger Anbu's back, leading her towards the door. The redhead looks one last time at the Sand shinobi, giving her a glare. Temari frowns and narrows her eyes, contemplating what the girl had said to her earlier. And before she got out, the girl shifts her eyes from the Sand girl to blond genin, catching his cerulean blue eyes with her hidden ones.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Tsunade drinks her cup of sake in one gulp, and then pours herself another. This cycle continues on for more than a few minutes before Tsunade groans and lies her head down on the table.

Jiraiya looks at his big busted companion, drinking his own cup of sake. He then puts it down and props his head on his right palm. "So..."

"So..."

"So...now that Team Kakashi is newly reformed and all, how about that explanation you promised me earlier."

Tsunade shifts her head and looks up at Jiraiya's steely eyes. Sighing, she sits up and pours herself another drink, before leaning back down on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"That redheaded Anbu girl you have."

"You mean Ikari." She drinks up her sake.

Jiraiya nods. "I can tell that she's not just your ordinary shinobi for you to be lax about her not following orders."

Putting down her cup, the blonde sighs. "Well, you're completely right about that." She then looks at him in the eyes. "Let's just say that she's someone special."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, care to explain."

"She has...special chakra."

Jiraiya narrows his eyes. "Wait, special chakra? Are you saying that she's..."

Tsunade nods. "She is. And I'm keeping a close eye on her before anyone has a chance to take her away."

"Danzō. " It was a statement rather than a question.

She nods again, pouring herself another cup of sake.

"It's also the reason why you made the girl an Anbu."

"To keep her close."

"And to keep her a secret."

"Yes."

Jiraiya leans back on his seat. "Even if she is a member of that clan, it's not an excuse to just hide her from the world. There's still something you're not telling me, Tsunade. And I want to know what that is."

The blonde looks at her cup of sake, before drinking up its contents. She then looks back at her teammate, telling him everything.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Opening the door, Naruto switches on the light on the wall, illuminating the room. "Finally home sweet home! The old place hasn't changed a bit!" He beams. Taking off his sandals, he walks inside, his footprints leaving a mark on the dust-covered floor. "Oh, well bound to be a little dusty being closed up for a couple of years." Moving on toward the door to the small corridor and then to his bedroom, he opens it and switches on the lights.

Cobwebs littered the corners of the ceiling. There were also spiders crawling on their silky webs. Cracks on the walls were beginning to form. Dust covered all the furniture, as well as hanging above the stale air. Molds could also be seen here and there.

Naruto looks on, a bit unnerved and disappointed at the welcoming sight. Holding his breath, he quickly walks toward the window, putting down his backpack on his bed before opening the window. He coughs out the bad air and inhales good amount of fresh air. Looking back inside the room, he moves around the bed to his bedside drawer where a small picture frame can be seen. Dust covered its glass, and Naruto brushes it away with his right hand. It was their official Team 7 picture.

Picking it up, he smiles at it fondly as he sits back down on the bed. "You see, I finally made it back here, Sasuke." After a moment, he stands up and puts it back. He then stretches his arms, looking around his room. "Alright, I guess I'd better clean this up before I turn in."

Concentrating chakra, Naruto crosses his index and middle fingers in a familiar hand sign. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Six other Narutos appear in a cloud of smoke. The original Naruto puts both his hands on his hips, looking at each of his clones. "Alright you guys! Time to clean up! You two will clean this room, while two others on the bathroom. Me and the rest will handle the kitchen slash dining room." He then pumps his fist. "Okay, let's go!"

"Right!" the clones shout in unison.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

It took only half an hour to clean and sweep away the dust everywhere in the whole apartment. After they were done however, all the Narutos came to the dining area and helped themselves with a cup of instant ramen. There were no other eatable foods inside the kitchen's cupboard as all were rotten or expired. Coincidentally, there was just enough instant ramen for the seven of them inside the original's backpack. Naruto didn't have a problem of sharing with other people. After all, the six of them were technically him, if not clones.

With a tired yawn, Naruto stands up from his seat. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head for the bed."

"Okay," one of them says.

"Goodnight, boss."

"Sweet dreams about Sakura-chan!" Another one salutes.

Blushing, Naruto rubs his head, and then makes a clone hand sign, dispelling the jutsu. Walking inside his room, he opens a small closet. There were a few clothes inside that didn't fit him anymore. One of the other things inside was his cute little black and white night cap. He smiles at it. Picking it up, he tries it on, but unfortunately it didn't fit him like it used to. Shrugging, he puts it back, mentally reminding himself to clean it one day. He might as well give it to someone who would use it.

Shutting the closet, he walks toward the bed. Opening the backpack sitting on top of the bed, he pulls out a light blue shirt. After that, he unzips his black and orange jacket, taking it off as well as his fishnet shirt. After that was done, next were his pants. But just as he grabs its casing, he suddenly hears something coming from the window. Checking it out, he looks outside. When he saw nothing there, he shrugs it off and turns back to the bed.

He puts on his light blue shirt and takes off his orange pants, leaving him in a pair of green shorts. And as he sits down on the bed ready to sleep, the blond notices a piece of neatly folded paper on top of his bedside drawer. Reaching for it, he opens it up and reads what it says.

Naruto tilts his head to the side. "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**The letter and the one who sent it will be revealed next chapter! Naruto and Tayuya will also meet, as well as the start of the turn of events to come.  
><strong>

**Anyways, SASUKE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK! Though I'm upset by the turn of events, I'm excited for the epic Naruto vs Sasuke fight to come! Also very excited for the for The Last: Naruto the Movie! The concept arts of the characters are so AWESOME! I especially like the ones of Sakura and Temari X3 **

**Oh, and by the way, if you would like to see my Yugao drawing, just go to my profile and click the link there :)**

**Thanks for your time...*whispers* Read & Review hehe ;) **


	3. First Love Letter

**AN:**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and your time in reading this story :)**

**Kit (guest): My bad. When Naruto said, "It's been about two and a half years." he's just estimating. In this story, he trained for two years and four months. Sorry for confusing anyone. It's just that in this story I'll be following my own timeline. I have my reasons.**

**Leaf Ranger: Tayuya's outfit is the same as the story's cover image, minus the ninja sandals and the Anbu mask.**

**SaiyanWarrior200: Not a fan of bashing. I really try my best to keep them in character.**

**Fier66: Thanks! I like canon Naruto too. He's my anime crush X)**

**mavrov1 (guest): Thanks for telling me that. It really means so much since it was my first story on fanfiction.**

**And as for the training trip, Naruto will stay canon as I won't be going back and having flashbacks on that. I might, but really I have no plans to. Besides, I want to be the one to write Naruto's improvement on his skills, abilities, etc. Soooo let's leave it at that.**

**Without**** further ado, here's chapter 2 of My Red Thread of Destiny...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~oOo Chapter 2: First Love Letter oOo~<strong>_

A big gleaming moon shines down at the backs of two Anbu walking within an empty street in silence. The older female walks on ahead, while the younger follows from behind. Eventually, they exit the passageway and arrive at an elongated U-shaped building that was three-stories tall. A gigantic tree lays rest inside its curved shell, bringing about an air of greatness to anyone who views it. Sets of stairs line the building's inner wall, reaching to the top. The two walk towards the one on the front right and eventually climb up the stairs until they reach the third floor.

As they near a brown door, the purple-haired Anbu opens one of her vest's pockets, and then pulls out a key, using it to open the door to their apartment. She then steps to the side and nods at her redhead companion. The girl immediately complies and goes inside. Following right behind her was the purple-haired woman, closing the door as she enters the room.

Yugao switches on the lights. The room was decorated by a simple couch in the middle front facing the left side. In front of it was a TV with a low table between the two. A small drawer was located at the left corner. At the right side lining the wall were three doors. And at the far side of the room was the kitchen with a simple stove, cupboards, some other cooking utensils, a sink where a window stood above it, and a fridge at the left, opposite of the bathroom. A table also sat by with two chairs facing the other.

Moving to the couch, the Yugao sits down and leans back her head to rest, taking off her Anbu mask in the process. The redheaded girl looks on as the woman closes her brown eyes as if she were sleeping peacefully. She then opens an eye at her, and a small smile graces her lips. The woman pats the couch's seat, indicating for her companion to sit down. Without further thought, she obeys and lowers herself on the couch, lifting up her hand and removing the mask that conceals her face.

Dark brown eyes blink back as they adjust to the room's light. The girl leans back on the couch, crossing her arms as she looks to the side, away from the woman's piercing gaze. A light tug flashes on the corner of the woman's lips. She then places a gloved hand on top of the other girl's head, softly stroking her red hair. The act seems to calm her down a bit. But when the girl turns back to look at her, she gives the woman a half-hearted glare, and then pushes her hand aside.

An amused smile plays on the woman's lips. "Are you still mad, Ikari?"

The girl gives off a low growl. "F*ck you." She then gets off the couch and heads toward the door in the middle.

Yugao's smile softens. "Okay, I'm sorry for calling you that...Tayuya."

As she hears her real name, the girl stops and looks back. "Are you mocking me, Uzuki?" Her eyes narrows. "If that's even your real name."

Yugao chuckles a bit, having a bit of déjà vu right in front of her. "Maybe when your probation's done, I'll tell you my real name. Five months isn't that long."

She scoffs at that, turning around and entering her room. Yugao shakes her head at the younger girl's attitude. Standing up, she makes her way to the kitchen and takes a glass from one of the cupboards, filling it up with water from the faucet at the sink.

As she drinks the clean water, she looks outside from her window, gazing at the beautiful moon above.

_"Lady Hokage, I'm to what?"_

_Tsunade leans forward from her seat, lacing her fingers together. "It's just as I said. I'll be having her in your care. She'll be moved in your apartment once she's out of the hospital."_

_Yugao frowns behind her mask. "It's not that. I have no qualms about being her guardian or that she'll be staying with me. What I don't understand is why would you want me to teach her? She's an enemy of the Leaf. She was part of the joint Sand and Sound invasion that almost destroyed the village." She looks down. "I will not be disobeying your command. But I would just want to know why."_

_Tsunade sighs and leans back on her chair. The Anbu looks up at her, waiting for an acceptable response. And after a moment, the Hokage tells her why._

Tayuya Uzumaki

Even though she was an enemy to begin with, Yugao accepted her as she would to anyone of her allies. Even the person who killed _him_. Though it would be hard to adjust and have someone close to her life again, the thought that she was of the same clan as her deceased friend somewhat eases her mind. Then again, that notion was soon crushed on their first actual meeting.

_"Brat, I have a special guest for you!" Tsunade says as she suddenly barges inside the female Uzumaki's hospital room._

_Lying on bed with her eyes still closed, the redhead just turns her back on them, ignoring their existence._

_A nerve pops on the Hokage's forehead, still trying to smile, but was failing miserably. "As I was saying, this is the Anbu that I will be assigning to you as your guardian."_

_Yugao knew that the former enemy had a vulgar mouth and attitude. She just never expected it to go like this._

_Without looking back, the redhead just raises her middle finger. "Go home and f*ck somebody else."_

_For the first time in the Anbu's life, a tick mark appears on her smooth forehead._

Yugao smiles at the memory. She remembers how someone as calm and collected as she could be so pissed and bitter by a mere single sentence from the sixteen-year-old girl. She would only learn four days later that the reason why she had said that was because she thought that the guardian the Hokage was going to assign to her was a male.

A frown paints her lips. She then looks back at the door to the charge's room. There was no doubt that something happened to the former Sound ninja. Though curious, prying would only make their now stable, yet sometimes rocky, relationship back to the beginning. Indeed the girl was growing on her. And Yugao wouldn't want to push away her—dare she say it—new friend, even though the reality of her mission was only to insure that her bloodline would live on. Although, there is another Uzumaki in the village. Not to mention that the Hokage herself has some of the same blood as them. She guesses that preserving their near-extinct clan was one of the main reasons why Tayuya was allowed to defect to the Hidden Leaf Village. For her to revive one of the greatest clans in history, however horrible it may sound, she would be forced to—

Yugao's train of thought was suddenly broken when she senses Tayuya's chakra signature disappearing.

Putting down her glass of water, she quickly makes her way to the redhead's room, only to find out that she was gone. Expanding her sensory range, she gets a hold of the girl's location. Though faint, she could tell that it was coming from outside, heading north-west.

Taking her mask and heading out of the building, she follows the girl's trail. But as she jumps and lands on the first roof, Tayuya's chakra signature just suddenly vanishes.

Facepalming, Yugao makes a tsk noise with her tongue and mouth, clearly annoyed by the outcome. "Why did I ever teach her how to hide her chakra when she's awake?"

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

A silhouetted form jumps by the rooftops of the buildings around. It then hops down on a low house, silently rolling to its feet as it lands. At the same time, the clouds above the night sky disperse, making way for the moon to shine its light on her small form.

Slowly standing up from her crouch, the redhead Uzumaki looks up at a closed window just a few meters away. She then quickly hides behind one of the water tanks nearby, only peering after a moment to see a blond teenager coughing out from his window what appears to be dust coming inside the room.

Grabbing her Anbu mask, Tayuya lifts it up to see him from her own eyes. She tilts her head to the side, looking up in wonder at the boy. Though after seeing him again after almost two and a half years, Naruto Uzumaki didn't look like he'd changed, except getting taller. Well, that was her own personal opinion. He still looked like that Blond Orange Shit she saw at the Chūnin Exams, as well as her last mission as a shinobi of the Sound.

Her chocolate brown eyes droop down as memories of what had happened in that forest, and then finding out that—

Tayuya looks up the dark night sky above, still haunted by the fact that she wasted more than two years of her life.

"Tch." Gritting her teeth, the redhead closes her eyes, trying to calm herself. When her troubles were washed, she puts her mask back on, ready to finish what she came here to do.

Sneaking without being noticed was easy. Getting past sentries without being detected were most of her missions back in the day, though that wasn't the case all the time with the boys having their shit to deal with.

A small tug flashes her lips, happy for a moment. But just as it appears, it soon vanishes.

Shaking her head, Tayuya climbs to a higher building, before crossing to the other side by jumping off to a nearby tree. And as she lands on one of the buildings across from his apartment, she notices that there were two blonde Uzumakis sweeping and cleaning inside the room.

"Shadow Clone," Tayuya mumbles to herself, remembering that he did have that jutsu in his arsenal.

The Anbu girl stood watching as the clones did their job. Minutes later, they exit the room, and it was her chance to slip inside. With quick feet, she jumps to the apartment, landing with a quiet thud on a platform just below the window.

The first thing that she did as she got inside was taking out a piece of paper hidden within her left wristband, and then placing it on top of his bedside drawer.

Tayuya stares at it for a second, mentally debating whether or not to follow orders and go on with this little idea of hers. Ultimately, she decides the hell with it. It wasn't like Tsunade was going to find out, right?

...

The redhead frowns, followed by a sigh escaping her lips.

_"Listen, I don't know how you ended up with someone like Orochimaru, but now, I'm giving you a choice." The blonde Hokage looks at the redhead straight in the eye. "You can either give up any information you have regarding Orochimaru, and after a six month of probation, I'll let you become a shinobi of this village."_

_"Or..."_

_"Or." Her eyes turn serious. "You'll get to stay here and live as an ordinary citizen. But to do that, we would have to seal and block your chakra network. And you would never be a shinobi again."_

Tayuya scoffs. She knew that the last part was just a bluff. Her eyes then shift toward the other things that the blond had on his drawer.

There was her note of course. Behind it was an orange alarm clock twice the side of her fist. And at the left side was a picture frame of Naruto and his team. Based on their facial expressions, she guesses that the Uzumaki and Uchiha had a fight, while Hatake tried to calm the two down. Haruno was another matter as she doesn't seem to notice what was happening in the world around her.

A smirk lights up her face.

Tayuya didn't really hate the pink-haired kunoichi whenever she looks at her. It was just her own way of fun in seeing the girl get unnerved by her stares, much like she used to with her former lord and master.

Tayuya shakes her head, her hip-length red hair following. She then looks at the picture again, particularly at the boy who was of the same clan as her.

_Tayuya smirks, crossing her arms. "Give me one good reason why I should accept your terms, Hokage. Then maybe I'll consider your offer."_

_Tsunade sighs, taking her seat again. She narrows her eyes, as if in deep thought. And after about a moment, she looks at the window and speaks up. "We have a shinobi here who's a member of the Uzumaki clan. Although, he's away for the time being on a three year training trip, he'll probably be back around next month."_

Taking a step back, Tayuya looks around the room. It was alright for someone who lives all by himself, much more than what she had. Noticing a small closet on her left, she heads over to it and examines its contents.

There were a few clothes inside that seem too small on his form. And to her distaste, most of them were the color of orange. What piques her interest though was a cute little black and white night cap.

She picks it up, dusting off the dirt. She then takes off her mask, hooking it by her right hip, and puts the night cap on. It fit her head perfectly.

She lets out a smirk, before putting it back in its proper place. And as she closes the closet door, she hears the sound of footsteps coming closer to her location.

Acting fast, the redhead silently makes her way to the window, ducking under it from outside. She then hears the sound of a door opening and closing, footsteps, and something being opened. Taking a peek, she sees Naruto picking up the night cap from the closet, smiling at it fondly.

Tayuya didn't know why, but seeing him smile like that makes her want to smile as well.

He tries it on, but unfortunately it didn't fit his blonde head. He shrugs and puts it back. Shutting the closet, he turns around, and Tayuya quickly hides behind the wall. She then hears something being unzipped, some shuffling of clothes, and then something being unzipped again.

Tayuya knew she should have left when she got the chance since her note was already planted. But she wanted to know whether or not he would see the letter on top of his bedside drawer.

That was a big mistake.

Red creeps up from her neck to her cheeks. Tayuya's eyes widen, and her mouth slightly hangs agape.

There, in front of her, was a topless Naruto. And to make matters worse, he was about to take off his pants!

Her breath hitches, and her foot accidentally slips on the platform, making noise.

Cursing herself, she quickly jumps to the wall above the window, scaling it until she reaches the top of the building. Once there, she lies on the ground, still hot from that...experience.

"Shit. F*ck...shit."

As the girl lies on the ground, seething curses here and there, her purple-haired Anbu guardian drops down by her crown, staring daggers at her with both hands on hips.

Tayuya's brown eyes widen. She then quickly sits up, putting on her mask to hide the apparent blush on her face.

Yugao raises an eyebrow at that. "What are you doing?"

Her answer was quick. "Nothing."

The Anbu looks around the area. "Hmm, doesn't look like nothing." She then puts her right hand to her chin, while the other to her right elbow as she examines her fidgeting charge. "What are you doing at Naruto Uzumaki's apartment?"

The redhead's eye twitches behind her mask, feeling her cheeks heating up. She then sighs and looks to the side. "I just...wanted to see him."

"Him?" She feigns ignorance.

The girl glares at her guardian, snapping at her. "You know what I mean! Him. Naruto Uzumaki. The one you guys told me that he's the same clan as me!"

Tayuya storms off, heading back to their shared apartment. Yugao shakes her head and sighs, before following the pissed off girl.

All these things were seen by a certain perverted white-haired Sannin. He rubs his chin as his eyes follow the two, more particularly the redhead Uzumaki girl.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The sun rises, and the birds sing their happy song as they greet the Hidden Leaf Village a good morning. The villagers rise from their beds as they start another day. Soon, the streets were filled with people, as well as ninja heading to the Mission Assignment Desk located within the Academy and prospective ninja attending their classes. One of those people walking by was a fifteen-year-old blond, deep in thought as he looks at the piece of paper in his hand.

Naruto couldn't sleep last night as his mind couldn't get over at what he had found on his bedside drawer. Well, not really true as he downright slept like a log the whole night when his eyes started to droop down. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't curious at this strange letter he received. There was no name on it. Just with words that says—

"Hey, Naruto."

Suddenly broken out of his thoughts, the blonde looks up from the paper to see none other than his unusually early sensei. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing so early in the morning?"

He tilts his head to the side. "I'm always early in the morning."

The genin crosses his arms, his eyes becoming straight lines. "That can't be right. You're always late. You're never early."

The jōnin sweatdrops. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

A blustery wind passes by, and Kakashi sighs at being known as the shinobi that is always late. It was like his large Sharingan Warrior title just got hit by multiple arrows with words like late, tardy, not on time, unpunctual, etc.

Naruto sweatdrops at his sensei's sudden change of attitude. Opting for a change in topic, he asks him something he really wasn't interested, but knew that his sensei liked, if not loved, it. "So uh, did you finish that book Pervy Sage wrote?"

And just like that, the perverted jōnin stops brooding and eagerly nods a 'yes', ranting about how the main character almost didn't succeed to get back the woman of his dreams, as well as commenting that Make-Out Tactics was by far the best of the series. All while, Naruto looks at the piece of paper, instead of listening.

Of course, Kakashi would notice that. "Whatcha got there?"

Naruto looks up at him, and then back again at the paper. "Oh, this is uh..." He scratches the top of his head. "Actually, I'm not really sure what to make of it."

"Hmm, why don't I take a look at it?"

"Good idea." The blond hands it over.

Kakashi takes it and reads what it says. "Come meet me at the Third Training Ground tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning." He puts one hand inside his pocket. "Hmm..."

"What do you think it means? I mean, I know that shinobi should see what's underneath the underneath, but—" He crosses his arms. "—it just seems to me that there's nothing hidden or anything in that letter."

Kakashi looks at it one last time, before giving it back to his student. "Well, it seems to me, Naruto, that it means what it says it means."

"Wait, so I was just overthinking things?"

Kakashi eye smiles, nodding. "Yep."

Naruto heaves a sigh. He then looks at the paper in his hand. "Do you think I should go?"

"It depends."

"Depends?"

The jōnin places his hand on his chin. "The letter may either be a challenge to a fight or..."

"Or?"

His eyes sparkle in delight. "Well, I never thought I'd see this day so fast."

Naruto blinks. "Huh? What?"

Kakashi places a hand on the blond's shoulder. "If I'm correct, and if this is what I think it is, then I'm happy to inform you that you have a secret admirer."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean..."

He nods. "Yep, this just might be a love letter." He then wipes away comical tears running down his right eye.

The blond blushes at the thought of someone liking him that way. His mind then wanders to a certain pink-haired kuonichi that he has been crushing on since they were little. A foxy grin lights up his face, and he puts his arms behind his head, chuckling to himself.

He looks at his sensei, giving a salute. "Well, I better head off now, Kakashi-sensei. Can't keep Sakura waiting." He then dashes down the street, heading toward the meeting place.

Kakashi just nods, but then falters as his student's words process inside his mind. He puts his hand on his chin. "Wait, I never told him that it was Sakura's. Her handwriting is actually very different from cute little Ikari's."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Naruto arrives at the training ground to find nobody there, only him. He scratches his cheek. "Well, I guess I'm a little too early."

Walking towards one of the three stumps in the center, he sits at its base, waiting for this secret admirer to appear. Minutes pass by, and still no one arrived. He waits for a little while longer before his patience fully runs out. He pouts and was about to walk away when suddenly, he feels a presence nearby at his right.

Crouched on top of the farthest stump was a girl with long red hair, her back slightly turned as she looks up above the blue sky.

Naruto stands up, recognition flashing in his eyes. He points at her. "You! You're that Anbu girl from yesterday!"

The redhead looks at him. "Hmph, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet you...officially."

"Wha? How do you know my name?"

"That's because...I've been watching you since the day you were born."

"Seriously?"

"No, I was just kidding," she says dryly.

The blond falls down on the ground.

The redhead chuckles a bit, shaking her head.

Standing up, Naruto looks at the girl, somewhat mesmerized by her long red locks as it sways with gentle ease. Moments later, his eyes widen a bit in understanding. Putting his hand inside his pocket, he takes out the piece of paper and shows it to her. "Hey, are you the one that left this letter to me last night?"

The girl nods.

Naruto's face falters for a second, somewhat disappointed that it wasn't from Sakura. He then remembers what Kakashi-sensei had said to him earlier about it being a love letter. So that means that this girl here...

He bonks a fist to his open palm. "Oh I get it now, the reason why you were looking at me yesterday back at Grandma Tsunade's office."

"Y-You do?" Her tone of voice holds a bit of surprise. It then changes to a happy one. "Then you know why I'm here, right? You know."

He nods, but then looks to the side, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, I'm really flattered and all, really. But I just can't because there's someone else that I like." He bows his head. "I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

The girl tilts her head to the side, her mind trying to process what the blond had said. But the end result was only a gigantic error. "What the hell are you going on about? I don't care whoever girl you like."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. He points at the piece of paper in his hand. "You don't. Isn't this a love letter that you sent me?"

The girl almost slips on the stump in shock. "WHAT?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How the f*cking hell did a simple meet-up letter transform into a love letter?!

Naruto looks at the girl, then at the letter, and then back again at the girl. His face then pales as understanding sinks in, his mind exploding with information that this really wasn't a love letter, that Kakashi was a no good liar, and that he was way over his head into thinking that someone would really like him that way. Talk about embarrassing yourself in front of a girl. Not to mention the beating that will surely come.

After calming down a bit, the girl looks at the boy. And even though the blond couldn't the face past her mask, he knew that she was giving him death glares. Sweat drips down his face, quite afraid of what will happen next. What he didn't expect though was for her to look away.

"Tch, f*cking idiot," she mutters under breath, before jumping off the stump and vanishing in a leafy wind.

Naruto stares wide-eyed at the space where the Anbu girl disappeared. He was really confused and didn't quite understand what had happened. It was only broken when hears his name being called at the far distance.

"Naruto!"

Turning around, he sees his teammate, Sakura, waving at him. He raises an arm to say hello. But as the pink-haired wrath of destruction nears him, she immediately smacks him in the head.

Naruto clutches the top of his head with tears in his eyes, a fist-size lump appearing on his blond head. "S-Sakura-chan, why?"

The medic-nin puts both her hands on her hips. "Idiot, I've been looking everywhere for you. It took me a while, but I finally found you. Listen, Lady Tsunade has an important mission for us, and she's—huh, what's this?"

Naruto looks up at his teammate to see her picking up a small piece of paper on the grassy ground. It was his love letter—er—letter from the Anbu girl.

Sakura turns it over, reading its contents.

Naruto tries to take it away from her. "Sakura, that's—"

Her eyes widen. "I can't believe it. Someone sent you a love letter."

He sweatdrops. "That's not—"

The medic-nin smiles slyly at him, elbowing his side. "So, did you meet with her? I can guess who that is." She then stops and scratches her head, mumbling to herself. "But wait, isn't Team 8 supposed to be on a mission right now?" She looks at Naruto, pointing at the letter in his hand. "Then who gave you that letter?"

The blond just pockets the piece of paper, a slight frown on his face. "Sakura, it's not a love letter."

Her eyes widen a bit. "Uh...oh."

"Yeah." He then shrugs, grinning at her. "C'mon, Sakura, let's get going. I thought that Grandma Tsunade's waiting for us. I can't wait to get a mission!"

"Oh uh...okay"

As they head to the Hokage's office, Sakura looks at her blond teammate, wondering what was up with him as he suddenly changed the topic. Something tells her that he's keeping things to himself—whatever it was—and that it has something to do with that letter, as well as the one who sent it to him. Naruto on the other hand was wondering the same thing. The Anbu girl had a reason for giving that letter to him. She knows something, and he's going to find out what it is.

The Hokage surely knows the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Next chapter will be their mission. It's really not hard to guess where, but it will be different than what you expect. I'll be also continuing Tsunade and Jiraiya's conversation on chapter 1 regarding Tayuya.**

**Congratulations**** to Lead as two Kings for guessing it correctly! **Well, some of it.** Was it really that obvious that Tayuya was the one that left the letter? Anyways, plus 10 points. But 10 points really doesn't mean anything. So as a bonus, you can ask me one question regarding the story, and I'll answer it in all honesty. I think that's fair X)**

**Now that Naruto is about to end this coming November, I think I'll reminisce. One of my favorite missions Naruto went to is the mission to the Land of Waves, simply because Team 7 was still alright. No Orochimaru, and no Akatsuki. Sasuke still wasn't a crazy lunatic and saved Naruto from Haku without any thought for himself. I also liked it when Tazuna had said that the name Naruto just might be known throughout the world someday. And he's right on the bat! XD**

**Ooooh, and about the rumors of Hinata getting pregnant with Naruto's child in the Last Naruto Movie because Kishi hasn't released any full body artworks of her yet, I really hope not. I want Naruto to get married first to whoever he ends up with, before having a child with said girl.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews X)**


	4. The Former Sound Shinobi

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy, and I've rewritten most of this until it seems right and go the way I wanted.**

**Thank you for the favorites, followers, and reviews. I really appreciate your support and it really helps me in writing this :)**

**The Immortal Doctor Reid: It's the first Naruto thought he got.**

**loganhunter2: That would be funny :)**

**mfmxxx: The reason why this is an Uzumaki fic is because Tayuya here is an Uzumaki. There will be secrets revealed concerning Naruto and Tayuya's clan, especially Tayuya. The story will focus more on their romance, their inevitable confrontation with their respective broken bonds, and their life together. Of course there will be other things that will be tackled other than the Uzumaki Clan. Akatsuki and the bijuu for example. Naruto will be badass.**

**Gold Testament: I wasn't trying to portray Tayuya being aroused, just really embarrassed. She doesn't have feelings for him...yet. If it was thought like that, it's my fault for how it was worded. It'll stay T unless when it's inappropriate for T and change the rating to M**

**UltimateTouken: Most of Naruto's progress will be on Part II. And yeah, Wave arc is awesome! Bolt is so cute! Just sharing...**

**EndlessChains: About Jiraiya's plans...we'll see in this chapter.**

**Well (guest): The rating is T so...yeah. Also, I'm uncomfortable writing it without censoring it. Hope you understand.**

**blackmoon124: If me censoring is bothering readers that much, then I'll just lessen its use until it's gone so everybody's happy :)**

**Hope you like this chapter. I try my best ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~oOo Chapter 3: The Former Sound Shinobi oOo~<strong>_

Kakashi stands idly as he reads over the breakdown of their mission. It was simple really. Not much complications. They've already got the locations, courtesy of one irate redheaded Anbu as it was part of her and Lady Tsunade's agreement. It will just be an easy cross out of the hideouts until they hit ex marks the spot. Very simple, right?

Of course, there's an eighty-five percent chance of an unknown factor they will have to face. Knowing _him_, there would likely be death traps hidden and scattered everywhere. Not to mention the probability of encountering said Sannin, though that seems highly unlikely right now as there haven't been any reports or sightings of an anomaly since the Hidden Sand Village doubled its guard across the vast dessert about a month ago after the Leaf shared Ikari's information.

The Fifth Kazekage had ordered his shinobi to search their lands and maintain a watch for any intruders or strange visitors coming their way. It's imperative that security be high, especially when there's a chance that the Orochimaru might appear again. Or even maybe the Akatsuki.

Kakashi hands over the paper back to the blonde Hokage sitting behind her desk filled with countless towers of paper. Just then, the door to her office opens, and two of the Copy Ninja's squad members, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, appears.

Kakashi raises his hand in greeting. "Hey there. Took you long enough."

Naruto looks at him, his biggest disappointed pout forming his face and anime tears flowing down the fifteen-year-old's blue eyes. "You! You lied to me! How could you do this to me, Kakashi-sensei?"

The jōnin sweatdrops. "Eh?"

A strange comical scene occurs with Naruto grabbing his sensei by the collar, and then moving him back and forth with Kakashi's head lolling like a ragdoll, all the while Sakura tries to calm down the upset young blond.

Tsunade sighs from her seat, leaning her head on her palm. She watches the scene unfold, and a small smile appears on her lips. Although seeing them acting like that was amusing, there was much to be discussed and much to be done. She was about to interfere, but stops when she hears what Naruto was going on about.

"—tricking me into thinking that she actually even likes me! You know how much embarrassing that was, huh!" Naruto cries. "I must've really looked so stupid in front of her!"

Kakashi didn't have a reply to that. Truth be told, he _did_ know that cute little Tayuya—er—Ikari didn't have any feelings for Naruto, except for maybe her curiosity because they are both from the Uzumaki Clan. In fact, he just said that it was a love letter because...well...maybe because the both of them reminded him of his sensei and Kushina. Plus, he knew that Ikari had waited for him for a month after Lady Tsunade had told her. And now that he's back, she wanted to meet him, even though she was forbidden to do so until the Hokage will allow her. But, Kakashi being the kind-hearted man that he is, did what he thought was fair and told Naruto a lie that she was interested in him so that he would seek her out. Well, not really a total lie as she _was_ interested in him, just not in a romantic way.

"Her?" Sakura asks. "Is this about that love letter you have?"

"I told you before, Sakura. It's not a love letter." Naruto insists.

She waves him off. "Yeah, yeah. But anyway, you never told me who your secret admirer was."

At the thought of Naruto having a secret admirer sparks an interest in Tsunade. At first she thought it was Hinata Hyūga as the girl has an obvious liking towards the blond, but then tossed that aside as Team Kurenai was out on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days. She leans forward, listening in.

Kakashi notices that and sweats. If the Hokage ever finds out that the two had met without her authorization, then there would be major consequences.

"That's because I didn't know her," the blond says exasperatedly. "I didn't even saw her face. All I know is that she has long pretty red hair and is a member of the Anbu Black Ops."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Wait, long pretty red hair? Do you mean that creepy Anbu girl from yesterday?"

He nods an affirmative.

Kakashi sees Tsunade's brows come down together, an evil aura surrounding her body. "Naruto." Her voice was calm, but you could feel the evil aura radiating from her. "Did this Anbu girl happen to swear and curse most of the time?"

The genin looks at her and puts his hand on his chin. "Well, now that you mention it, she did call me umm, yeah."

Sweating, Kakashi forces himself to calm down. Even if the Hokage knows about them meeting, as long as he wasn't mentioned or caught as one of the progenitors, everything would turn out okay.

"But she only said that because Kakashi-sensei tricked me into seeing her!" Naruto points at him. "It's all Kakashi-sensei's fault!"

The Copy Ninja sweats dramatically at the heavy amount of KI directed at him by both blonds. If looks could kill, he would be a mere puddle by now.

Tsunade heaves an irritated sigh, rubbing her temple.

"Lady Tsunade, I can explain—" Kakashi starts, but was cut off as Tsunade holds up her hand.

"I'll have a talk with you, Kakashi. But it'll be after your mission. Right now, the Sand's ambassador is waiting at the gate and will accompany you three to the Hidden Sand. You are to fill in Naruto and Sakura of your mission on the way instead as I have more important things to deal with now that you've indirectly encouraged her to disobey my orders."

"Y-Yes, Lady Hokage," he sighs.

"Dismissed."

"Right." Sakura and Kakashi give a short bow, before turning around to exit the room. Only Naruto remained stationary. Sakura and Kakashi look back at him expectantly.

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

The blond genin puts his hand on his pocket and takes out a piece of paper. He then puts it on top of the Hokage's desk. "Here."

Tsunade picks it up and opens it, reading its contents.

"Grandma, I think that Anbu girl from yesterday wants to tell me something. I just thought that since the Anbu are under the Hokage, you might have an idea and tell me—"

"No."

Naruto frowns. "But I haven't even finished—"

"No means no, Naruto."

"Whaddya mean no?! She must've had a reason for wanting to meet up with me." His eyes then turn into slits, his tone of voice holding suspicion. "Wait, you're hiding something, Grandma. What is it?"

"..."

"C'mon, tell me!"

Tsunade sighs, rubbing her temples, "If I told you, would you leave me in peace?"

Naruto nods his head feverishly.

The blonde Hokage leans forward, lacing her fingers together. "Fine. I'll tell you...after you get back from your mission."

"What?!"

"Deal?"

"No way!"

"Fine! Then I won't tell you."

"Okay, okay, fine. Deal," Naruto says grudgingly.

Tsunade smirks. "Deal. Now get out before I throw you three out of the window!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they say simultaneously.

When Team Kakashi was out of hearing range, Tsunade closes her eyes and leans back on her chair. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Suddenly out of nowhere, Yugao appears inside the Hokage's office. "And I...apologize for my charge's rash behavior."

Tsunade only nods, opening her eyes. "Tell Ikari I need to see her. Tell her it's about Naruto."

The Anbu nods. "Is that all, milady?"

Leaning forward, the Hokage laces her fingers together.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Sitting by her lonesome at the training grounds was a masked girl with long red hair. Tayuya looks at her own reflection on the still lake water, lifting a hand as she traces the side of the mask down by the chin. She then grabs a hold of it entirely and takes it off, leaving behind dark chocolate brown eyes staring right back. Just by looking at her deep brown orbs, one could tell that they were dull and full of bitterness from the hardships she faced that scarred her life. But underneath all that was a spring of hope dimly glowing brighter as the time passes by.

She tilts her head to the side and dips a finger on the water, creating ripples and sending her image to a blur, her mind wandering back to the time when she and Uzuki had a conversation when they got back to their shared apartment.

It was after an Anbu meeting they had regarding the new Intel the Hokage got from a reliable source, which is by the way her, though they didn't know that. They thought that she was a new recruit. An orphan girl from a neighboring town in the Land of Fire that Uzuki had saved on one of her rare solo missions. Seeing that she had talent, Uzuki trained her in the arts of shinobi with the approval of the Hokage of course. And that is Ikari's little backstory of how she became a ninja and rise through the rank as a member of the Leaf's Anbu Black Ops.

Everything seems fine at first. Her cover story was believable with forged facts being able to prove it. Uzuki was there, guiding her. Having to interact with the other members was another matter. Which leads to her and Uzuki's conversation when they got back home after the meeting.

_"Dumbass bastards looking at me like that," Tayuya mutters, sitting down on the couch with crossed arms. "I'm pretty sure they can't stand being in the same room as me."_

_Uzuki walks to the refrigerator, opening it and taking a carton of milk. "Have you ever thought of lessening your swearing and cursing all the time? Or even insulting our comrades whenever you feel like it."_

_The redhead leans her head back, looking at the purple-haired woman. "Sometimes. Though I can't imagine that shit happening." She chuckles to herself. "It's kinda like having it stuck inside my blood."_

_Uzuki sighs, "You know, you could've been a little more nice."_

_"Hmm, maybe..." She then stands up, heading over to her room. _

_"In the long run though, whatever you decide today may either end up getting you friends..."_

_"..."_

_"...or enemies."_

_She halts, her hand hovering over the door knob._

_"Take your pick."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Tayuya looks down. "Maybe you're right." She then opens the door. "But I don't need friends."_

Tayuya lifts her finger from the water, watching the new ripples form from the disturbance. She then sighs, gathering up her knees as she thinks about a certain blond boy she blew off just because he made a simple mistake and pissed her off.

She looks down at the water again, somewhat mesmerized by it. "I guess...I could've been a little more nice."

As Tayuya continues to stare at the water, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Like something bad was going to happen if she didn't act soon. And just then—out of the corner of her eye—she sees the reflection of a figure to her right throwing projectiles at her direction.

Acting fast, she jumps back, narrowingly missing three kunai that imbedded themselves from where she had recently stood. Her eyes then widen as she notices the paper bombs attached to it.

The bomb explodes, creating a large greyish smoke, billowing dust and debris around the area. Just then a figure shoots out from it, doing a three-hundred sixty degree spin, and lands gracefully on her feet.

Tayuya quickly moves to a defensive stance, sharpening her senses and expanding her sensory range. She immediately finds the attacker and turns her body toward its direction, only to find multiple shuriken heading her way. Out of reflex, she quickly moves her right hand to her lower back, fingers automatically curling to grab—

Air?

Tayuya's eyes widen. She then curses herself for forgetting the most important fact that her flute is gone. She immediately shifts her stance, evading the incoming projectiles. She dodges them easily, though missing one as it scratches the top of her left shoulder.

"Dammit!"

Tayuya ducks down to her knees, making a ram, snake, and tiger hand sign, producing four clones in front of her. She quickly slips in between, hiding herself among the clones before scattering. Each dash on their own toward the tree line where the enemy was hiding, all the while the real Tayuya circles the trees by the right side, grabbing her wristband, taking it off, and putting a hand over the sealing paper hidden underneath. Smoke poofs out of it, and a ninjatō suddenly appears.

A smirk flashes across the redhead's lips.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Yugao flies through the trees, looking around for any sign of Tayuya. She couldn't get a location on her as the girl was either hiding her chakra or that she was losing it, which was highly unlikely, as well as the former being more likely to be true.

She had seen the Uzumaki boy and Haruno come out of the training grounds near the third one. If he and Tayuya had met, then that means that she might still be somewhere in that area. Following that lead, she got as close as possible, before stopping all together at what she sees.

To any ordinary folk or even an average shinobi, they wouldn't notice the advanced jutsu casted in the area. But for a skilled Anbu such as herself, she could tell that a large dome-like barrier was erected over the area, halting anyone from entering inside.

Yugai narrows her eyes behind her cat-like mask. She then reaches for the sword at her back, though she didn't draw it just yet. She could try disabling the barrier ninjutsu, but...

_Tsunade only nods, opening her eyes. "Tell Ikari I need to see her. Tell her it's about Naruto."_

_The Anbu nods. "Is that all, milady?"_

_Leaning forward, the Hokage laces her fingers together. "Yes, there is one more thing I need to discuss with you. Yesterday, I've informed Jiraiya about Ikari. He accepted it, but that doesn't mean he liked it. Mainly because she's still somewhat tied to that snake."_

_Yugao understands what the Hokage was saying._

_The curse mark._

_Even though Kakashi had added a curse sealing over her mark, its sealing prowess are dependent on the recipient's own willpower to suppress it. But the sole question is whether or not Tayuya would use her former master's power when given the opportunity._

_"Jiraiya wanted to see whether or not the girl would use it under dire circumstances."_

_Yugao narrows her eyes behind her mask. "You're giving her the test now?"_

_Tsunade nods. "It'll also be a question on whether or not she could fend for herself. After all, it is the main reason why I ordered you to train her in the first place."_

_"So that even if I'm not around, she can protect herself without fail." She then puts a hand by her hip. "But isn't it too early? It's only been about a month since she had woken up. Not to mention that her opponent is more powerful than her. I thought that it'd be five more months before she would be tested."_

_"I know," she sighs. "We'll just have to change plans and have her secret known to Naruto earlier than expected."_

Yugao loosens her grip on the hilt as she senses a familiar chakra heading her way. Just then, a white-haired man drops down to her level. She drops her hand down to the side. "Master Jiraiya."

The Sannin gives her one of his flashy smile. "The one and only."

The Anbu just nods. "Lady Hokage wanted me to escort Ikari to the Hokage's office." She then looks to the trees where the barrier was erected. "But she's inside the barrier. So her test has begun."

Jiraiya looks at the barrier too, crossing his arms. "Yes. Right now, she should be fighting a disguised clone I set up. With the barrier covering the training ground, no one can interfere. She also won't be able to sense our presence here outside."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Tayuya dodges a high kick to the head as she leans back, completing a back flip with a follow-up horizontal slice to her opponent, though it misses as the man evades the attack. As she reorients herself, she sees him making hand signs, and then putting a hand by the mouth area. A large ball of fire suddenly hurls itself toward her. Her eyes dilate, and she quickly concentrates chakra on the soles of her feet, dodge rolling to the side. Landing on her feet, she holds up her sword, blocking four shuriken coming her way. It was then followed with the ground she stood turning into mud.

"Shit!" Tayuya tries to move away, but her feet were stuck.

"It's no use." The masked enemy walks forward, stopping by the edge of his jutsu's range. "This earth-style jutsu can ensnare my enemies once they're trapped. And there is no way of escaping. Give up now and surrender."

She growls, giving him the finger. "Surrender my ass! I'm not done yet, you bastard!" The redhead suddenly poofs up in smoke, followed by multiple kunai with paper bombs attached flying out of the smoke towards her enemy.

The man quickly jumps back out of the way to safety. When the smoke dissipates, the girl was nowhere to be found. A small smile appears behind his masked face, before moving back to the tree line.

Tayuya watches as his form disappear from view. She then closes her eyes and sighs. Looking down, she sees that she was still stuck in the damn mud. It was a good thing her genjutsu was successful or else she would've been dead by now.

She scowls. "F*ck. Where's Uzuki when you needs her?"

Holding her sword in front, she closes her eyes, and then focuses her chakra into it, something that her purple-haired guardian taught her to do. And when she opens them, she faintly sees her chakra around the blade.

Grinning, she strikes the mud by her feet, loosening it. Before it could trap her again, she quickly concentrates a fair amount of chakra to her feet, and then jumping out of the mud to freedom.

A scowl forms again on her face at seeing her mud-soaked feet. It would be hard to sneak around if she'll leave a 'Follow my trail' tracks here and there. Stupid way of getting killed.

Kneeling down, she unstraps her ninja sandals, taking them off. She feels a little bit weird about it as she wasn't used to walking barefooted outdoors. She then shakes her head, rushing to the tree line, but not before scrapping off the excess mud on her bare feet.

She jumps from tree to tree, climbing higher up on a large one and perching herself on one of its branches. She scans the area for any sign of the traitorous rat, as well as expanding her sensory range.

He was good. She admits that. Much more skilled than she led to believe on. Probably even outclassed her in ninjutsu and taijutsu. When she had first encountered him after circling around to ambush him while he was distracted with her clones, she had stabbed him in the heart from behind.

She didn't expect it to be _that_ easy. And she was slightly surprised that she _was_ right that it wasn't as the guy suddenly poofs up in smoke, followed by the real one slugging her in the face and hurling her down to the forest floor.

After that, everything seemed like a very fast blur with him attacking her relentlessly with his taijutsu and ninjutsu, all the while she was trying hard to evade and dodge his attacks, countering when she could. But it always ended up the same with him on the offensive and her on the defensive.

Fighting the rat head on was out of the question. Close-combat, even if Uzuki had trained her in the sword, was not her specialty. She was a long-range fighter. A genjutsu specialist. Not in kenjutsu or taijutsu. But even so, she can now only use a few of her genjutsu. She had no other ninjutsu besides summoning and other basic jutsu. Shurikenjutsu was about average. Barrier ninjutsu was above average, although most of it can only be used when she collaborates with her former team members.

Tayuya's eyes drop down. If only she had her flute with her, then everything would be fine and easy. When compared to her opponent, she was at a disadvantage. Her only advantage was her sensory abilities and...

Tayuya puts a hand behind her neck, feeling the sensitive skin where her curse mark was. She then shakes her head, closing her eyes. "Even if I fight an opponent much stronger than me, if I make up a good strategy, I can win the battle." She then opens her eyes, a sinister smile painting her lips. "Hmm, that might work."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Everything was set. All she needs to do now was to lure him in. Just then, she senses his chakra east from where she is, heading north. Opposite of where her trap was set.

Scowling, Tayuya dashes through the forest, and then jumps from a branch to another until she catches up with the jackass, landing on the forest floor a few feet behind him.

The masked man slowly turns around to face her. "Good, you're here. Saves me the trouble of finding you."

Tayuya shifts her stance, holding her sword with both hands. "Hmph, before I beat the ass of a rat such as yourself, I want to know what your objective is." Her dark brown eyes flash dangerously. "Why did an Anbu from Hidden Leaf attacked me all of a sudden? Or are you just wearing that mask like some fake ass wannabe?"

"..."

"Answer me, you traitor!"

"Traitor? That seems off, considering that I don't remember you being an ally, Tayuya of the North Gate."

Tayuya's eyes widen. He knows who she really was! Her mind then suddenly goes blank, eyes narrowing as she dashes toward him.

The fake Anbu takes out two kunai, blocking the redhead's strike with one and countering with the other. Tayuya wards off the first kunai and sidesteps from the thrust, turning around for a roundhouse kick to the gut. It barely lands as the rat jumps back, throwing his two kunai, and then making hand signs for another fire attack.

Tayuya deflects the kunai with her sword and sees him readying another fire jutsu. She immediately reacts and concentrates chakra to her feet, jumping up above him with quick speed, and then going down with the blade in a reverse grip.

The fake Anbu stops making hand signs and jumps back at the last second. Tayuya relentlessly follows him immediately, going for an upward slash. He sidesteps and counterattacks with a backhand, followed by a roundhouse kick, which she dodges by back flipping away, throwing two shuriken at him. He blocks them and follows in after her. Tayuya throws in two more shuriken, before retreating back south-west and luring him to her trap.

As the chase goes by with the two blocking the other's projectiles and clashing once in a while, they finally arrive at the location. Tayuya jumps down from a branch, moving near her death trap. The fake Anbu follows right behind, catching up and attacking her with a kunai. She manages to block it, but with how the man was pushing his weight down on her, her knees gives in, making her fall down on her back with the him on top, putting his kunai to her neck.

"You're no match for me girl. You're weak."

"I'll kill you."

"Hmph, you can't kill me with your powers alone." He leans his head forward. "Unless, you use that curse mark your Lord and Master gave you."

Tayuya eyes widen. She then glares at him. "Shut up! I don't need _his_ power to defeat you!" She spits at his face, more accurately at his mask's eyehole. It momentarily distracted him, but it was just what she needed to grab his hand with the kunai to prevent him from attacking her further, and then putting her foot on his stomach, grabbing a hold of him with her free hand and tossing him overhead.

The man quickly reorients himself, landing on the ground with his feet. He then looks at her to see her grinning maliciously at him, her left hand in a half-handed ram sign.

Suddenly, the air and ground around him shifts. Four kunai imbedded at the west, east, south, and north, where the girl lay, appears from view. He then notices that in each kunai, there was a tag attached to its handle with characters connecting the four points. His eyes then widen.

_**"Ninja Art: Pyramidal Prison!"**_ Tayuya says.

The four points light up at the command, encasing the fake in a four meter pyramid barrier.

"Ahahaha! Like a trapped rat in a cage!" She stands up. "Who's weak now, jackass?!"

"I'm not done yet." He makes some hand signs.

Tayuya chuckles at that, making another half ram sign. "Save your breath. Do me a favor and look down, idiot."

The fake looks down, and his eyes widen behind his mask as the ground beneath him shifts and suddenly turns into numerous paper bombs activating at the same time.

Tayuya's grin widens. "Just die, you bitch."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The Sannin and Anbu were waiting for the outcome of the test with said Sannin's meaning of waiting is trying to flirt his way to the young woman's heart, all the while the Anbu rejects his advances. But then suddenly, Jiraiya stops, his face slightly paling.

Yugao notices it. "What's wrong?"

"Wow, never thought I'd end up dying like that. Even if it was just a clone." He crosses his arms, looking back beyond the barrier. "She passed my test."

"She didn't use her curse mark."

Jiraiya nods.

Yugao smiles behind her mask. "I'm glad." She then looks at him. "Though I can't believe she could actually defeat the great Master Jiraiya, even if it was only just a shadow clone."

The Sannin pouts. "Hmph. I was only mediocre in that fighting style I used. And I only used my weaker jutsus on her. Plus, I was holding back as I didn't want to hurt such a pretty young thing such as herself." He puts his hand on his chin, nodding his head. "I'm such a kind-hearted man, aren't I?"

Yugao chuckles. "Yes you are, Master Jiraiya."

He smiles at her. "Hmm, yeah well, you did great too. Training her until she could defeat a shadow clone me."

"Thank you for your praise. But I think it should belong to Ikari more than I. She's a quick learner, and trains daily, though she sometimes complains about it."

He chuckles at that. "Kinda reminds me of Naruto when we're training. He's not a fast learner, but he trains every day. He complains a lot too."

"I'm sure you trained him greatly. His main technique is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, am I correct?"

Jiraiya nods, his face lighting up. "That reminds me. I have to teach Naruto the secret of that technique. That way, he'll have an advantage over your very smart protégé." He then gives a leery grin, wiggling his brow. "Among other things..."

Yugao slightly narrows her eyes. "That won't happen. Lady Hokage won't approve of _it_." She then looks to the side. "It's one of the reasons why she's kept a secret this long."

The Sannin holds up his hands. "Hey now, I was just kidding. And besides, I don't approve of _it_ either, even though the two of them reminds me of my late student and his wife."

"Yes, she reminds me of Ms. Kushina too." Her tone of voice holds a small amount of sadness.

"..."

"..."

Jiraiya heaves a sigh. He then makes a half-handed ram sign, dispelling the barrier ninjutsu. "You should go to her. Tsunade wants you to escort her to her office, right?"

Yugao nods, heading off to find her young charge.

Jiraiya looks on at her retreating form, his mind going back to his clone's fight against the girl, as well as his conversation with Tsunade last night.

_"It's also the reason why you made the girl an Anbu."_

_"To keep her close."_

_"And to keep her a secret."_

_"Yes."_

_Jiraiya leans back on his seat. "Even if she is a member of that clan, it's not an excuse to just hide her from the world. There's still something you're not telling me, Tsunade. And I want to know what that is."_

_The blonde looks at her cup of sake, before drinking up its contents. She then looks back at her teammate, telling him everything."Ikari's not really her name. It's actually Tayuya."_

_"Thought as much. You wouldn't be speaking her real name aloud if she's that important."_

_Tsunade nods. "More importantly, she was a member of the Sound Four, as well as one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards."_

_Jiraiya frowns, narrowing his eyes. "Sound Four. I heard that they were the ones who put the barrier around Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei during the Chūnin Exams. If the people find out—"_

_"They won't." She cuts him off. "I won't let that happen. Not yet anyway." She shakes her head, and then looks at him. "Look Jiraiya, she's someone important. She's special."_

_"Tsunade, even if she is an Uzumaki, she still had a hand on what had happened to the village when her master tried to destroy it."_

_Tsunade was about to speak out, but Jiraiya holds up his hand._

_"But I do understand why you kept her a secret though. It's what I would do if I were in your place. But at what cost, Tsunade? What about the village?"_

_The blonde sighs, rubbing her temples. She then looks at him seriously. "Jiraiya, you've probably heard of our dealings this past month from your network."_

_"Yes." He puts a hand on his chin. "I have heard about that. You've been sending in small teams across the Land of Fire. The same is also happening in the Land of Wind."_

_She nods. "The reason why we're doing that is because we have the locations of Orochimaru's hideouts."_

_The Toad Sage's eyes slightly widen at the information._

_"We've already found and cleared three of his hideouts for the past month. Two in the Land of Fire, and one in the Land of Wind. And it's all thanks to Ikari for giving us the information."_

_Jiraiya smirks, rubbing his chin. "Orochimaru's personal guard telling us secrets we could use against him."_

_The blonde Hokage smiles. "If we cross out his lairs one by one, we'll eventually find Orochimaru and snuff him out into the open, ceasing all those experiments that he's doing and stopping him from further hurting and using the lives of people."_

_Jiraiya nods, closing his eyes and opening them again. "As well as bringing Sasuke back to the village."_

_As that was said, Tsunade looks at him in the eyes, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, I'm doing this for Naruto as well. Sakura too and Kakashi." She then leans back on her seat. "Ikari—Tayuya Uzumaki is important, Jiraiya. There is just something about that kid the first time I met her."_

_Jiraiya inhales, and then exhales. "Alright. You've convinced me. Though I'm not putting any faith on her just yet. I need to see for myself."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good. I give her a little test tomorrow." He drinks the last of his sake, before standing up. But before he could leave, Tsunade suddenly speaks up._

_"Jiraiya, the only reason why Tayuya accepted my deal wasn't because of any debt to repay, or being a prisoner, or even learning that her clan has a deep connection to my grandfather's" She looks at him. "No, it's because she wants to meet Naruto that she agreed to sell out her former master."_

_"Naruto..."_

_Tsunade looks down, closing her eyes. "I think that Tayuya just wants a family to cope up for her loneliness. She's broken I know that, given how much she'd suffered already."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Tsunade sighs, opening her eyes. "We had Tayuya in the village after the failed retrieval mission which was more than two years ago..."_

_Jiraiya looks at her thoughtfully. "But you've only started this campaign only about a month ago. Why?"_

_"Well, that's because when she was brought in up until the month ago, Tayuya was in a coma in all that time."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Next chapter will be Team 7 in the Sand Village and more. Hopefully, I can update faster...**

**Thank you for your time :D**

**Read & Review please ^.^**


End file.
